


A Not So Simple Job After All...

by BrightGoldenStar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Louis is famous and Harry works for him, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightGoldenStar/pseuds/BrightGoldenStar
Summary: Harry needs a job and when a family friend offers him a chance to be a famous singer's assistant, he can't pass up the opportunity. Soon he discovers he'll be the assistant of Louis Tomlinson, one of the worlds most popular performers... and one of the most stuck up. Harry just wanted to make some money and get experience, he didn't expect to be treated like crap by a spoiled celebrity. He also didn't expect to fall in love with him either... and Louis didn't expect to have his world turned upside down by a beautiful green eyed boy...





	1. Chapter 1. Niall was right...

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in awhile, and I haven't written about Larry in a really long time, so I'm very excited about this fic! Hope you like it!

Harry couldn’t believe he was in this position. 

He just wanted a job, not a headache.

 

When Harry had finished with his schooling, he took about a year off to spend time with his family and just relax. He and his best friend Niall even went on a vacation together to celebrate being done with schooling. However after about year, he decided it was time to get out there and get a job. 

Truth was, his dream was to become a singer or an actor. Acting was a fun hobby, but singing was where his heart truly was. 

He had performed in local talent shows and had been part of his school choir, but he’d never really branched out and tried to make it in the business. He didn’t really know where to begin…

Then one night at dinner, his family friend Ben came over for dinner and offered him a job.

“You know how I work at ‘The Late Late Show with James Corden?’ Well I was informed that our guest for Monday’s show just fired his assistant and his manager says he is in desperate need of a new one. I could get you the job if you want it.”

Harry’s Mom nearly jumped out her chair in excitement. “Oh Harry that’s so exciting!” she exclaimed. 

Harry wasn’t so sure, “I don’t know Ben… an assistant? That seems soooo… not in the direction I want to go.” 

“Everybody has to start somewhere.” Ben explained, “This way you can learn about how the music industry works! Being front and center in the action.” 

Harry’s eyes went wide when he heard the words “music industry”. 

“So the guest I’d be working for is a performer?” Harry asked. 

“Yup!” Ben replied, “Now the thing is, you’ll be his permanent assistant. Meaning you’ll have to travel with him everywhere. All his shows, appearances, interviews, basically everything he does. If he wants something or needs help, that will be your job. It won’t be just an easy walk in the park, but it’ll be a great experience for you. You’ll need to pack a big bag or two though because you will be gone for a couple months at a time.”

Harry didn’t really want to leave home, he loves his family more than anything. Not being able to see them for a few months? That’s going to be really hard... Plus, he’d never been away from Niall for more than a week at most. They’ve been best friends since they were kids and inseparable ever since…

But something inside him was telling him he had to do this.

Harry looked over at his Mom. She had a touching look on her face as she smiled at him. He swore he could see some tears forming in her eyes… “Honey this is an amazing opportunity and you are an adult now, I can’t stop you. If you really want to go we will support you one hundred percent!” 

Harry got up and went over to hug her and kiss her cheek.

Ben stood up and clapped his hands together, “Then it’s settled! Congrats Harry you are a working man! I’ll go call the manager of your new boss and let him know you want the job!” 

Harry watched eagerly as he saw Ben pull out his phone and begin to make his way to another room to make the call.

“Wait Ben, who is my new boss anyway?”

Ben looked over at him, phone pressed his face obviously ringing.

“Louis Tomlinson.”

 

“YOU’RE GOING TO WORK FOR LOUIS FUCKING TOMLINSON?!” Niall shouted.

Harry had gone over to Niall’s house to hang out the night before he headed out to Los Angeles. He had told Niall all about the job, but he’d avoided telling him he’d be working for Louis…

“You know all about that guy’s reputation right?! He’s supposedly a huge dick!” 

Harry rubbed his head a fell back onto Niall’s bed. “I know Niall, but you never know! Maybe that’s all a rumor! I bet he’s actually a really nice guy!”

Niall snickered, “Yeah, and Zayn Malik didn’t hook up with Liam Payne.”

“That WAS a rumor.”

“Yeah well there is unfortunately no way that’s NOT true. Two hot guys who constantly go out? Yeah they definitely banged.”

Harry laughed at that. Niall had a huge crush on Liam Payne and was super jealous whenever he saw a story about him and Zayn Malik together.

Harry sat back up, “Well Louis and Liam are friends so if I ever meet him, I’ll ask about it!”

Niall chuckled but then sighed. “I’m going to miss you… if you ever get a day or two off you better visit me! Or I can come to you!”

“Of course! I’m going to miss you too man.” 

“By the way dude…” Niall began to ask, “Didn’t you once say you have the hots for Louis? That one night on vacation, when you got drunk and they played his song at the bar?”

Harry’s cheeks went hot, “No! I mean- he is really attractive, but it’s not like I’m a die-hard fan who is going to go crazy around him! It’ll be fine, I doubt it’ll be overwhelming.”

“What if you see him naked?”

Harry began to stutter, “Why would- How- What? Why would I ever see him naked?!”

“I don’t know! Maybe you two will hit it off!”

“I probably won’t even see him shirtless! Chill!”

Niall laughed and smiled at him, “Anyway dude, as soon as I see you again I’m going to tackle you in the biggest hug! Just like I am RIGHT NOW!” 

Before Harry could even react, Niall jumped on top of Harry and gave him the biggest hug. 

Harry laughed and hugged him back.

What was he going to do without this goofball?

 

The plane ride to LA was long, but Harry took the opportunity to catch up on sleep while listening to music. 

After the flight, Ben and Harry took a private car to the show studio. Harry had been to LA before, but it was all still really exciting for him. He was in a great mood as he looked out the window at all the palm trees and the sun shining everywhere. 

 

When they got to the studio, Ben gave him his BACKSTAGE: ALL ACCESS” pass. Harry put it around his neck and couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. He may be just a simple assistant, but he was actually here! Working in the business! 

Ben took him down the hall of dressing rooms and stopped in front of what they called “The Red Room”.

“Okay Harry this is where I leave you. Louis’ manager will be out in a minute to welcome you and go over some stuff. You’re going to be great at this job, it’ll be hard and frustrating at times, but you got this.”

“Thank you Ben, I’m quite ready.”

Ben knocked on the door, gave Harry a pat on the shoulder and walked off. 

Just like that, Harry was standing alone awkwardly in the hallway just… waiting?

After a few minutes he wasn’t sure what to do, he almost debated knocking on the door again, but then a man walked out of the room and stopped in his tracks looking at Harry quite puzzled. He was wearing an ear piece and carrying a briefcase. 

“Um hi... I-” Harry began, but was quickly interrupted. 

“I told them to keep an eye out for crazed fans!” the man shouted. 

“I’m not a fan! I mean I am a fan- but that’s not- I’m not- I’m Harry. Harry Styles. I’m Mr. Tomlinson’s new assistant.” 

The man looked him up and down. “Really? Wow they actually got a young person to take this job. Usually they are 30 year olds with… experience. I wasn’t expecting a young guy.”

Harry just looked at the guy and stood there not really knowing how to react...

The man sighed. “Well hi there Harry. I’m Dan, Louis’ manager AND his step father. I take care of his schedule and career. I’m however, not always with him because I obviously have a family of my own. So that’s why we started hiring assistants for him. None of them ever last though.”

That made Harry even more nervous than before... “Why don’t they last?” he questioned. 

“I’m going to be honest with you Harry, Louis is very high maintenance and well, stuck up. Now that I know you are young, I’m hoping you can handle him.”

“I’m sure I can.”

“Good.” Dan began, “I’m heading out, he’s all yours now.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card handing it to Harry. “My number is on there if you have any questions, but I suggest just asking Louis so you know exactly what he wants you to do.” 

Dan started to walk away, but turned back to Harry. 

“He’s a lot… but he’s my son. His mother and I love him very much and just want to make sure he’s taken care of. Don’t let me down Styles.” 

Harry could see the concern on his face.

“I won’t let you down sir, he’s in good hands.”

Dan smiled at him and then left.

Harry put Dan’s card in his back pocket and looked over at the door. 

This was it, Harry was about to meet his new boss. Louis FREAKING Tomlinson… 

He knocked on the door and got no response. 

He knocked again. 

Still nothing. 

He hesitated, but took a hold of the door handle and opened the door. He made his way into the room and saw Louis laying on the couch on the left side of the room. 

He was in sweats, barefoot and topless. 

Harry hadn’t expected that and his eyes went wide. He was really beautiful and attractive… He couldn’t help but look at his chest and all the tattoos…

Louis had been looking at his phone, and after a few seconds (what felt like an eternity to Harry) he looked up at him.

Louis rolled his eyes, “I thought they were going to make sure NO fans got back here! UGH.”

Harry stopped looking at the tattoos on Louis’ chest and snapped himself out of it. 

“I’m not a fan who snuck back here, I’m your new assistant. My name’s Harry Styles.” 

Louis raised his eyebrows in shock. “Really?” he questioned. “A young guy like you? I’m shocked.”

Louis stood up and walked over to Harry standing in front of him. He looked Harry up and down.

“You sure dressed up for your first day huh? Nice black skinny jeans and a silk red shirt…” Louis smiled smugly and walked back over to the couch. He began scrolling through his phone again. “You don’t have to wear nice clothes like that everyday dude, I like things casual. UNLESS, we are at a red carpet. Then you have to wear the best and ONLY the best.” 

Harry coughed uncomfortably, “Sir, these are my casual clothes. I like to dress nice…”

Louis looked back up at him for a moment, then back at his phone. “Are you fucking serious? God that’s annoying. Whatever.”

Harry was taken back, “Excuse me?”

“Whatever, doesn’t matter. I’ll change you eventually.” Louis started, never once looking up from his phone. “I know Dan probably told you to ‘take care of me’ or ‘watch out for me’ or something stupid ass shit, but I’m not a fucking child. Just do what I say, and we won’t have any problems, got it Harold?” 

“It’s Harry, actually.”

“Whatever you say Harold.”

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Niall was right… this guy was a grade-A dick! 

But this was his boss… what more could Harry do other than nod in agreement? 

Louis pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket and threw it at Harry. It flew all the way behind him.

“Get a taxi and go to the nearest taco place and get me 3 tacos, I’m fucking hungry.”

Harry bent down to pick up the cash and quickly put it in his pocket. 

“Uh… yes sir.” He replied, heading out the door. 

As Harry headed out, he could feel a headache building in his head. 

What had he gotten himself into?

 

Louis watched as Harry bent down to pick up the cash.  
He watched as he left the room awkwardly.  
“What a weirdo…” he thought to himself. “Cute butt though… and nice eyes…”


	2. IT'S HARRY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY this took so long! After I had posted the first chapter, my life got crazy and hectic and I didn't have much time to write. Hopefully I can upload quicker this next time! Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Enjoy!

The first month as Louis’ assistant has been… well… interesting.

Honestly Harry didn’t know what to make of it all. 

If he wasn’t getting Louis food, he was getting him a drink. If he wasn’t carrying all of Louis’ stuff around, he was helping Louis move out of crowds of fans mobbing him… 

The mobs of fans, GOOD LORD. Harry had never experienced anything like that!

The first time he went shopping with Louis, (well Louis shopped, and Harry just carried all his bags) fans had found out where he was and they basically got stuck inside the store until more body guards and security could come help get them out. Harry was told to hand over Louis’ stuff to a body guard to take care of while security helped Louis and Harry out of the shop and into Louis’ private car. 

Louis was so calm, even waving at fans as they walked out while being mobbed. Harry on the other hand… he felt like he had a heart attack!

He’d seen videos of celebrities being mobbed by fans before but he had never really imagined what it would be like to be the one being mobbed. It had him all shook up…

Once they were safely in the car, Harry was breathing heavy trying to regain his composure and calm down…

Once Harry was thinking and breathing normally again, he heard Louis laughing to himself. He looked over and saw him looking at Harry, smug smile on his face.

“What?” Harry asked.

“Oh nothing…” Louis began, “You would just never make it as a famous singer. That kind of mob happens often and you just have to get used to it. I have obviously, but by the looks of your reaction, you could never.”

Louis chuckled to himself and began to look down at his phone. (Which Louis did CONSTANTLY. He rarely ever talked to Harry, other than giving him commands). 

That offended Harry. “I may have had a slight panic attack but cut me some slack, it was my first time being mobbed. I bet I could get used to it and not let it bother me!”

“Whatever you say Harold.”

Louis never called him by his real name, and Harry wanted to rip out his hair each time Louis called him that.

“It’s Harry, and actually I want to someday day do what you do. My plans are to become a recording artist someday.”

Louis glanced at him for a moment before looking back at his phone.

“Ok Harold good luck with that.”

 

At nights, Louis, Harry, and whoever else in Louis’ crew/band would all head to whatever hotel they were staying at and all head off to their own rooms. 

That was the thing about this, it was just a promo tour for Louis’ new single, which meant there was no tour bus with beds. 

Different hotel room every night. 

Every night before bed Harry would call his Mom, ask how her day was, tell her about his day, and then she would give him words of encouragement and love before he’d go to bed. 

Harry was really starting to feel home sick…

It was a night after a day full of radio interviews/performances. For Harry, it was fetching Louis some lunch, then just sitting around watching Louis, fetching Louis some dinner, and then escaping another mob on the way out of a radio station. (Harry was starting to handle the mobs better, he was quite proud of himself!) 

Harry was exhausted. 

After he had called his Mom, he took a quick shower and now he was laying in bed. 

He thought he was going to fall asleep right away but it just wasn’t working…

Suddenly his mind began to race and he started thinking about missing home. He missed his family, especially his Mom... 

Then he thought about Niall and how he missed him like crazy. It was weird not being able to see him almost every day. 

And then his mind wondered to Louis. Louis freaking Tomlinson.

Harry had obviously learned by now that all the rumors about Louis being a jerk were true, which was honestly heartbreaking. Harry had really been hoping that Louis would prove all those rumors wrong, but nope. 

Harry wanted to believe he didn’t care. He wanted to believe it wasn’t a big deal, but the truth was… Harry was a fan of Louis. And Louis had let him down…

Ok if he was being truly one hundred percent honest, Harry wasn’t just a fan.

He was a HUGE fan.

A HUGE fan with a massive crush on him.

When Ben had told him he would be working for Louis, Harry was SCREAMING on the inside. 

The screaming hadn’t stopped until Louis gave him sass and attitude the first time they had met...

Nobody knew Harry was secretly one of Louis’ biggest fans. He didn’t want anyone to know, he didn’t want people to think he was just another crazed fan. He cared for Louis a lot, and really looked up to him, especially music and song writing wise. 

He would even sneak off to the store and buy Louis’ albums, then hide them under his bed (next to his posters of Louis…). There was even the one time he got super drunk and almost spilled the beans to Niall…

“I fucking- fuck love this sONG!” Harry had shouted.

“Ok buddy, no more drinks tonight!” Niall had replied, patting him on the back.

Harry then whispered in his ear, “He’s so HOT!” 

Luckily Niall just laughed it off, but Harry still couldn’t believe he almost exposed himself.

He felt like he lived this secret double life of being a secret Louis fan…

But now? Well Harry wasn’t sure how to feel. Louis was rude, stuck up, and wouldn’t even bother learning Harry’s name! 

Harry hated him! Did he? Ugh… he didn’t know.

Louis pushed his buttons and drove Harry nuts... but he still cared for him.

Being a fan of someone for years, you grow to truly care about them. Even if they break your heart by being a complete dick…

 

Harry’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard laughter coming from the room next to him.

He recognized Louis’ laughter, but the other was… Harry didn’t know who that was.

He checked the time on his phone, 2:00am.

Louis’ had to wake up at 7 the next morning for an early interview and Harry knew if he didn’t get to sleep soon, Louis would be grumpy and irritating in the morning. (Even more so than usual…)

Harry got up and walked out of the room and made his way out to Louis’ door.

He was wearing nothing but pajama pants and knew it might be weird having Louis see him topless, but it was 2 in the morning and Harry didn’t really care. He just wanted Louis to get some rest.

He knocked on the door.

No answer. 

He could hear Louis laughing again as he knocked a second time.

Suddenly the door swung open and Harry was standing face to face with Zayn Malik. 

Harry stood there shocked as Zayn looked him up and down, cigarette in hand.

They stood there awkwardly for a brief moment, and just as Harry was about to speak, Zayn blew smoke into Harry’s face.

“Can we help you?” Zayn questioned lazily, basically not caring.

“Uh yeah…” Harry began as he waved the smoke out of his face, “I’m Louis’ assistant, I’m staying in the room next door and I don’t know if you guys know, but it's 2am and Louis has to wake up early tomorrow. So…”

Zayn just looked Harry up and down again almost emotionless, pretty much ignoring what he said. 

“Relax Harold!” Louis shouted from behind Zayn, walking up next to him. “Zayn and I are just chilling and having a smoke! It’s fine, just go back to your room and leave us alone!”

Louis started to close the door, but Harry stopped him. “No.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow and looked at Louis. 

“Excuse me Harold?” Louis replied, he was clearly mad now.

“I said no. Zayn, I apologize but I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Louis needs sleep, I need sleep, and we’ve got work tomorrow.” 

“Ya know what…” Zayn entertained, “That’s fine. I’ll come back once Louis has your ass fired, or you quit. Just like all the others.” 

Zayn walked out into the hallway, and before Harry could react, Louis shouted at him.

“You may be my assistant, but you are NOT my father!”

Harry’s jaw dropped, he could hear Zayn laughing from behind him. 

“We’ll see how long you last as my assistant if you keep getting in my business!” 

Then Louis slammed the door in his face.

Harry was dumbfounded… did Louis just threaten to fire him? Just for looking out for him?!

Harry turned to head back to his room, but Zayn was leaning on Harry’s door.

“Uhhh can I help you?” Harry questioned.

“You’re really hot.” Zayn replied.

Harry’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Um thanks? But what-“

“Wanna fuck?” 

“What?!”

“This is your room right? Do you want to fuck?” 

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“You just met me, how do you even know if I’m gay?”

“I can just tell. Just like when I first met Liam, I can always tell.”

“Aren’t you dating Liam?” Harry questioned, still in shock over this conversation…

Zayn chuckled, “Eh kind of. Even so, I’ve been trying to fuck Louis for years, ever since he told me he’s gay. But he won’t cave in.”

Harry was disgusted. “Does Liam know you’re trying to fuck other guys?”

“Who cares?” Zayn asked, showing no remorse. 

Harry was fuming with anger now. Was Louis really friends with this guy?! 

“Get the fuck away from me.” Harry told him.

Zayn laughed then sighed, “Oh well can’t win them all.”

He began to leave, but turned back to Harry.

“It’s a shame Louis is probably going to fire you, you’re fun to look at.”

Once Zayn was finally gone, Harry began to open the door to his room, but stopped before walking in and looked over at Louis’ door. 

Harry knew he should probably just keep his mouth shut and go to bed, but he just couldn’t ignore this feeling in his gut telling him to go talk to Louis…

He went over and knocked on his door.

The door flew open and Louis stood there with a stern angry look spread on his face. 

“Please Harold come in won’t you!” he practically shouted as he walked back in the room.

Harry knew Louis was being sarcastic, but he still followed him in and closed the door behind him.

The room smelled like cigarettes and had chip and candy wrappers all over the floor. 

Suddenly Louis began shouting at him, “Have you come to give me a lecture about the importance of sleep?! Or tuck me in like a parent would?! News flash, I’m a grown man! I can do what I want! All my other assistants minded their own business, why have you decided to interrupt my night hanging out with my friend?! My other assistants either quit because they got sick of me or I fired them because I found them annoying, but YOU might just get fired for trying to tell ME what to do! NEWS FLASH, I am YOUR boss! Not the other way around Harold-” 

“IT’S HARRY!” Harry shouted interrupting him.

Louis’ eyes went wide.

Harry realized this was his chance to stand up for himself. 

This may get him fired, but Louis had to know where he stands…

“My name IS HARRY. And I am NOT trying to tell you what to do. I’m just a decent human being and looking out for you! I’m sorry you took it the wrong way, but you need to realize that I’m not just another one of your old assistants! Your step Dad told me to look out for you, and I said I would. I know you told me not to care about what he said, but I was raised to care about people and want to help in any way I can. I want you to get a good night’s rest! I want you to be okay! I don’t know who your other assistants where and I don’t care what they did or didn’t do. I’M NOT THEM. They may not have cared about you, BUT I DO. I’m going to look out for you Louis Tomlinson. Not because it’s my job, but because I WANT TO. So go ahead and fire me if you want, but GOD FORBID you find another assistant who ACTUALLY cares about you!” 

Once Harry had finished, Louis just stood there and stared at him in silence... 

Harry felt like the silence went on forever. The tension between them was intense as Louis just stared at him.

Finally Louis cleared his throat. 

“You said I have to wake up at 7 right…” 

Harry nodded.

“Well then we uh… better get some sleep.”

Harry nodded again and began to walk towards the door.

“Good night Harry…” he heard Louis call from behind him.

“Night. Sleep well…” Harry replied back.

 

Louis knew those green eyes were going to be the death of him eventually.   
Other than family, he had never had someone show that much interest in his well-being…   
His heart fluttered after Harry had shouted back at him.  
It was… really nice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update and post chapters as soon as possible! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
